ProwlXBee Shorts and Previews
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: This is a selection of music inspired one-shots and previews for upcoming ProwlXBee fanfics. Please R&R! Dont like slash? Dont read!
1. Savin' Me

**Savin' Me by Nickelback**

"Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars cant hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling"

Prowl grit his denta, trying desperately to regain control of his emotions. He was slipping; everything about him was slipping now. He'd lost it…lost everything he'd become, everything he was ever meant to be. Why…how could this have happened? He felt all his emotion from the last week build up as he replayed the scene in his head again. Being forced to the floor by Decepticons, unable to escape their grasp. Seeing the faces of his teammates one by one, each wearing a similar mask of horror. But not him…the one he was looking for…the one he had to see one last time was gone. He remembered shutting off his optics and waiting for Primus to come. Everything happened at once. The sound of Megatron's cannon firing up, his speech about teaching them a lesson, the noise as he fired, then the scream…oh that scream. He would remember it until the day he went offline.

"NOOO!" the beautiful voice had screamed and that's when Prowl's world fell apart. He felt it before he saw it. Agony exploded in his chassis, but not the kind he was expecting. It felt like something had ripped through his spark, and with a gasp, he realised. He flashed on his optics in time to see Bumblebee standing over him, shielding him from the blast…taking the full force of the impact. Once it had stopped Bumblebee had crumpled to the floor. Prowl couldn't remember the rest. It was a hazy cloud of pain, grief and loss. But he did remember bring the little scout he loved so much back to cybertron for burial, having to stand as composed as his ruined spark would allow. And now he was home, he didn't care anymore. He let the emotions run lose, he let himself cry, scream, anything his spark needed. But it wasn't enough. The pain was still there, it hadn't even numbed.

"Oh Bee…" Prowl whispered into the silence of his room, their room, "Oh my beautiful Bumblebee. What am I going to do without you?" He put his head in his servo's letting himself leak more oily tears. He didn't know when, and he didn't know how, but one day, one day, he was going to see him again. He just prayed it was soon, because primus…he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Diary Of Jane

Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin

"_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_."

Prowl growled and took a step towards Blurr, his enemy.

"Do you think you scare me, ninja-bot?!" Blurr retorted, using Bumblebee's favourite name for him, "Ha! No wonder Bumblebee doesn't want you!" Prowl growled again, trying to keep a hold of his temper but he was having a hard time doing it.

"He does!" Prowl glared, "He wants me more than you. At least he can get a word in edge ways with me!"

"At least I don't bore everybot to tears!" Blurr snapped back, poking him in the chest, "I am 20 times more fun than you!"

"I can be fun!" Prowl shouted, his control fraying, "Bumblebee enjoys mediating with me. Ask him yourself." Blurr looked sour, trying to find away around the truth of that. Prowl smirked, thinking he'd won, but Blurr was far from done.

"The only reason he hangs around with you is because your fun to annoy," Blurr spat, truth ringing in his words, "And I'm better for him. I'm fast and I love to race and so does he. We match!"

"Have you ever heard the saying opposites attract?" Prowl retorted, stung, "If anyone makes a good match with him, its me!" Just then a door to their left swung open, revealing Bumblebee, who was blushing, looking, quite cutely in Prowl's mind, infuriated.

"Lets just sort this out, once and for all for Primus sake," Bumblebee snapped, "I. Love. Prowl. There I said it! I give up trying to make you both happy so there it is. Have slagging fun with that!" And with that, Bumblebee snapped the door shut behind him.

"Blurr," Prowl said quietly, staring after Bumblebee.

"What?" he asked numbly, staring at the door, his eyes twitching. Prowl smirked.

"I win."


	3. Misery Business

Misery Business by Paramore

"_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile_."

Bumblebee smirked to himself as he watched. Prowl and Jazz had been dating for a while, much to his disgust, and now he was watching the show. Jazz was, as Bumblebee had thought, nothing Prowl thought he was. In the end Jazz stormed off, Prowl shouting to him that it was over between them. Changing his smug face to one of concern he walked over to Prowl, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said gently as Prowl looked down, shutting off his optics, "I heard shouting, is something up?" It wasn't all I lie. Sure he knew they'd been arguing but he couldn't tell over what. Prowl sighed.

"Its nothing," Prowl sighed and sympathy stabbed his spark. Clearly whatever had happened, it was more serious than Bumblebee had anticipated. Instantly he felt guilt stab his spark. Taking none of the "its nothing" rubbish, he took Prowl's hand and gently, not forcing anything on the ninja-bot, he guided him into Prowl's room. To Bumblebee's joy, he let himself be lead. He quickly shut and locked the door behind them and turned back to Prowl, sitting him down, and then sitting next to him.

"You know you can trust me," he said softly, looking at Prowl, "I won't tell anyone." Prowl sighed again.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said numbly. Realising that he might actually want to be alone for a while, he gently got up.

"Okay then," he said, kneeling down so he could see into the bots pain filled optics, "I'll leave you in peace, but if you need something, someone to talk to, let me know. I'm here for you Prowl." And he meant every word. Prowl looked surprised, now turning to look at him.

"You mean that?" he asked and Bumblebee nodded instantly.

"Yep," he said with a small reassuring smile. Then he laid his servo on Prowl's shoulder once more before he moved to leave, "Like I said, let me know." He was almost out of the door when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Bee," Prowl said, "Could…Could you get me some energeon please? I might be in here…a…a while." Bumblebee nodded again.

"I'll be right back," he said gently. True to his word, he was back in record time. He passed the energeon to Prowl and gave him one last sympathetic glance before leaving, feeling Prowl's optics on him the whole way out.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. 4:AM Forever

**4:AM Forever by Lost Prophets**

"_I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
I just let you slip away  
4 AM forever_

_Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;  
All these words that I could never say  
I just let them slip away_."

Prowl sat outside the Autobot base, bathed in moonlight. His optics were off. To any stranger it would look like he was sleeping, but his teammates knew better. The ninja-bot may look calm, but deep inside he was numb, depressed, lonely and most of all he wanted to die. He wanted to feel him in his arms again. He wanted to be with him again but he knew he couldn't, not until he died. Gently he picked up the lifeless gray form in front of him and held it close. _It_…his mind snarled at the word. How could his bond mate become an _it_. Bumblebee was everything to him, the only true friend he ever had and now he was gone. What was the point in living anymore when all there was left of this life was pain. When he'd first started to date Bumblebee he thought it couldn't possibly last, they had too many personality clashes. But something kept them together. Something. That was gone now. His spark felt cold and alone without its other. Oh what he wouldn't give now to see Bumblebee's smile, even if it was because he'd manage to prank him. He no longer cared; he just wanted to see him again. To tell him all the things he kept in his spark. How much he loved him, how beautiful he was and more than anything, how he couldn't love without him. Would he have let himself go offline if he knew how much Prowl needed him? He clenched his fists and held the small form tighter. He could see the sun starting to peek above the trees now. He knew the others would come out soon; ready to take off for cybertron for his burial. But he wished the moment would never end. Could he keep hold of his spark as he watched the ceremony? He knew he couldn't, even with his self-control. He felt a soothing hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ratchet behind him.

"Its time," he said softly. Prowl shock his head and laid it on Bumblebee's gray chassis.

"_Goodbye, goodbye_ Bumblebee," he whispered, so low not even Ratchet could here, "_You never knew_."


	5. All I Need

All I Need by Within Temptation

"_I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_."

Bumblebee smiled at Prowl, running over to him as he came into the base.

"Hey Prowl," he said, eager for the ninja-bots attention, "What you got there?" Prowl sighed and showed him a small flower he had in a pot.

"It's a flower," he said, his voice becoming animated whenever he spoke about nature, "A very rare one actually according to the organics. They say there only found at certain places, and they only bloom at certain times." He seemed pleased with his find, but Bumblebee just couldn't understand it. How was a _plant_ interesting? All it did was sit there and wilt. He took the plant pot out of Prowl's hand and looked closely at it.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl groaned, "Give it back!"

"In a minute ninja-bot," he said, inspecting the plant, "I just want to see what's so interesting about it."

"You'll break it!" Prowl complained, "Please?" Bumblebee sighed, resigned. He still couldn't see what was so good about it. Deciding to hand it back he held it out for Prowl to take. Prowl seemed relieved and reached out to take it back. But just as he was about to take it a loud bang disturbed the silence-causing Bumblebee to jump with shock. There was a quieter smash and Prowl stiffened. _Oh slag no_, Bumblebee thought in horror, _please don't let that be_…But sure enough it was and at Bumblebee's feet was the smashed flowerpot.

"Prowl…" he said in shock, "Prowl I…" But Prowl held up a hand to silence him. Bumblebee slightly relaxed, maybe he knew it was an accident and forgave him. He couldn't have been more wrong. Prowl's had quickly became a fist and he punched Bumblebee around the face, knocking him to the floor. Bumblebee gasped, never, not in a million years, would he ever think Prowl would hit him. But as he looked up now he saw Prowl was gone. He pushed himself to his feet numb inside, staring down at the plant. Gently he bent down and picked it up. It wasn't badly damaged and he could still see the colour of the petals and shape of the flower. He felt his faceplate where Prowl had struck him. _I really hurt his feelings_, Bumblebee thought, _why am I such a glitch_?! He growled at himself. _I have to make it up to him_, he thought and he glanced outside where the others were. Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead and Sari. Would they know anything about the flower? _No_! he thought, _I can't get them involved_. _Infact I can't let Ratchet see me_. He looked at his reflection. A slight bruise was starting to form there. He couldn't get Prowl in trouble. _I'll go and find one_, he thought, _Prowl said it was really rare and it only grew in some places at certain times._ _Well then_, he thought determinedly, _I'll just have to go and look and not come back until I find one_! _After all, its not like I'm a big teammate to lose_. Tucking the plant safely away, he wrote a quick note to Prowl, leaving it by his door and transformed, driving quickly but silently out of the base and away from the others.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	6. Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark by Skillet

"_You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark."_

Bumblebee shivered, cradling himself. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting like this, wrapped in thought in the corner of his room but he knew he probably wasn't going to leave anytime soon. How could he? How could he face them now? He shuddered. Ever since he'd found out he was half decepticon he'd sworn to his teammates he knew what he was doing, and thanks to Prowl, he thought he could control his other side. But he was wrong, primus he'd never been more wrong.

"_I don't know why you keep denying me the chance to surface Bee_," his decipticon half whispered in his ear, "_What's the point in fighting me when I will win anyways_?"

"I won't let you," he snapped, "Not after you hurt him…not ever. I won't let you hurt any of them. Hurt me all you want, I deserve it." The decepticon Bee sighed.

"_You know how pathetic you are_," he spat, "_You know, if you let me surface you could hide away. You wouldn't have to worry about them. I wouldn't hurt them_."

"Yeah like I would trust a decepticon," Bumblebee hissed, still shaking, "Why don't you just leave me alone? You never bothered me before!" There was a low chuckle.

"_By that I hope you know you mean you can't trust you_!" his other half said, laughing before he disappeared, back into Bumblebee's mind.

I will be free Bee…one day…you can't hide me forever!

"What part of slag off don't you understand?!" he growled burying his face in his arms.

"You want me to leave you alone?" another voice came and Bumblebee gasped.

"No," he said lifting his tear stained faceplate, "Not you Prowl." Prowl came in and shut the door behind him.

"Who were you talking to then?" Prowl asked, coming to sit next to him.

"No one," he sighed, "Me."

"No one blames you, you know Bumblebee," Prowl said softly, "Least of all me. It wasn't your fault."

"Not my fault." Bumblebee choked, tears threatening to start falling again, "Not my _**fault**_! Prowl, its all my fault! If I wasn't such a hot headed glitch it would have never happened."

"Like I've said before, countless times," Prowl said, "Its not your fault you were born half decepticon. Rather than running from it, maybe its time to start accepting it."

"Prowl…" Bumblebee said, the tears falling now, "I nearly offlined you today. I could have killed you if it weren't for Prime and Bullkhead! And I wasn't even in decepticon mode, and now you want me to…" he shock, "No I can't."

"Bee," he said softly, wrapping his arms around him, "I have to take some blame too. I shouldn't have said such hurtful things to you. It was very wrong of me. If anything, I should be sorry."

"No," Bumblebee groaned, "Please don't say that. You've done nothing wrong. Its me." Bumblebee snarled at himself, "Ratchet should have done more than calm me down. He should have offlined me. Sentinel was right, that's what needs to happen. I should be offlined…"

"No!" Prowl snapped making Bee look up in shock, Prowl's optics were full of pure fury, "Never! Not in a million orbital cycles!" He held him tighter. Bumblebee was confused, _how comes it bothered Prowl so much at the idea of offlining him_?

"Tell me Sentinel didn't actually say we should offline you," Prowl growled. Bumblebee blinked.

"He did," Bumblebee, said, "Optimus was there." Prowl growled a line profanities.

"Don't you _ever_ even think about doing that again Bumblebee," he growled protectively, "Ever. Sentinel's getting a mouthful from me tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked, still confused.

"Why?" Prowl echoed, "Why?! Because I wont ever let you hurt yourself Bee, I love you far too much to let you do that." Bumblebee gasped in surprise. Had he heard right? Prowl loved him. Prowl kissed him gently on the head and he couldn't help it, he smiled.

"Now that's more like it," Prowl said smiling slightly too, "There's the smile I love." Bumblebee hugged Prowl back, burying his faceplate in Prowl's chassis. Prowl gently took Bumblebee's servo and lifted his chin up so he looked him in the optics.

"Bee, promise me," he said softly, "Promise me you won't ever do that to yourself. Please."

"Do you promise you love me?" Bumblebee asked gently.

"Yes, I promise," he whispered and Bumblebee captured his slightly parted lips with his own. Prowl sighed blissfully into the kiss and Bumblebee could fell his arms tighten even more around him. He drew away, apparently to quick for Prowl's liking. He leaned in for another kiss.

"Just a minute," he said smiling, "I just want to say, I promise." At those words, Prowl completely relaxed, a huge grin spreading across the ninja-bots usually emotionless faceplate.

"I'll help you through this Bee," he promised, "I always be right by your side." Bumblebee purred a little and kissed his ninja-bot again, his decepticon side completely forgotten. _For now_.


End file.
